<Field of the Invention>
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of a decorative cap.
<Description of Related Art>
Patent Literature 1 (:JP-A-2003-155848) discloses a mounting structure of a decorative cap that covers a cylinder lock, which controls an opening and closing operation of a door, using a decorative cap member. In the mounting structure of a decorative cap of Patent Literature 1, a protrusion portion from a door panel of the cylinder lock, which is retained in a door of a vehicle, is covered using a block (a decorative cap member). A locking and unlocking operation of the cylinder lock is performed by inserting an unlocking key from an opening that is provided in an open manner in the decorative cap member.
In the mounting structure of a decorative cap of Patent Literature 1, the infiltration of water, which is stagnant inside recessed portions of the opening and the outer surface of the cylinder lock, inside the cylinder lock, or the infiltration of water inside the cylinder lock from a water removal opening, which is provided in the cylinder lock in order to eject water inside the cylinder lock that infiltrates from a boundary between the decorative cap member and the cylinder lock may be causes of an inoperable status of the cylinder lock due to freezing during cold seasons.    [Patent Literature 1] JP-A-2003-155848